


We'll ride off into the sunset

by Setter



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Edward Drummond Lives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-02-03 23:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setter/pseuds/Setter
Summary: Alfred felt tears run down his cheeks as he saw Edward lying on the bed. Blood stained the bandages around Edward's abdomen and he looked so weak, so close to death. But he would survive, he needed to, and they would ride off into the sunset together.





	1. Chapter 1

“Some lunatic took a shot at Peel as he left the House last night. Drummond was with him and uhm... he stopped the bullet.”

“Dead?”

“No, but close.”

Music echoed through the open door into the hall and reached the ears of everyone who passed by. For Alfred, it sounded hollow. The melody didn’t reach his ears, but got stuck somewhere before that point. The small paper in his hand fell to the ground. His breath caught in his throat. It couldn’t be true. There was no way what was written on that piece was real.

Trapped in his own bubble of horror, Alfred didn’t notice the worried glances Wilhelmina and her aunt gave each other. The duchess was the first to stand. She made her way to Alfred and lay her hand on his shoulder. A shuddering breath left Alfred’s lips as he became aware again that he wasn’t the only person in the room.

Alfred’s eyes darted across the chamber, settling on those two worried faces. They knew now, he gave himself away, gave away his feelings for Edward. Edward… Tears threatened to flood his eyes. Alfred pressed them shut, but some of the salty water slipped through.

“Take a deep breath.” An old voice sounded close to him. Alfred did as told.

“Now another one.” A shuddering breath left his mouth.

“I may be old, but I’m not blind. I know what he means to you.” Alfred’s eyes shot open, but he could barely see the Duchess behind the watery curtain that obscured his vision.

“You don’t have to look like a deer who’s seen a hunter. Or seen his mother get shot. Save your mourning for when he’s really dead, be happy now that he’s still alive.”

Alfred looked up at her, hope combining with tears in his eyes. “You-” He cleared his throat. “You’re right.” His eyes directed at the floor as a small, sad smile tugged at his lips.

“Excuse me. I must leave now.” Alfred had no clue as to what he was going to do, but he did know that he wanted, needed, to see Edward. So he turned around and left the room, wiping the tears from his eyes as he scurried to get to a carriage.


	2. Chapter 2

He was unconscious when Alfred arrived. His eyes closed and body limp while a nurse refreshed his bandages. Alfred’s breathing and heart raced at the sight. The man on the bed had always looked so strong, so confident. Alfred had known as soon as he’d seen him that Edward would do great things, but now he lay there on the bed, broken and weak.

“Can I pass sir?” The words from the nurse woke Alfred from his thoughts. He absentmindedly nodded to the woman and lowered himself on a chair next to the bed while the nurse left the room. His eyes never left Edward as he watched blood soak the fresh bandages.

Hours passed and nothing moved in the room except for the nurse who came to check on Drummond every thirty minutes. Thoughts spun through Alfred’s mind. Some hopeful, some miserable, but all centred around the person on the bed. His eyes didn’t leave Edward, not even when someone entered the room and cleared his throat.

“Lord?”

Alfred looked up in surprise. “Yes,” his voice broke. Alfred averted his eyes from the greying man in shame. His gaze settled back on Edward, his safe haven.

“Maria,” that must have been the nurse's name, “told me you’ve been here all day. Surely you have more urgent matters to attend to? You should go home.”

“Who are you?” Alfred asked, even though he knew how rude that sounded.

“His doctor. I’m here to check upon him for the night.”

A glint of hope appeared in Alfred’s eyes that made him sit up straighter. “Will he be okay?” His gaze flickered to Drummond before returning to the doctor.

“Honestly, I don’t know. He is gravely wounded, lost a lot of blood. I don’t know if he’ll make it.” Alfred’s face fell. “There’s nothing you can do. We’ll take care of him, go home.”

“No, I’ll stay…”

The wood under her feet creaked as Wilhelmina ascended the stairs. “Alfred?” she called. No answer came, but the young woman knew he was there. To her concern he hadn’t left Drummond’s room in two days. She opened the door. In front of her was a bed that she quickly averted her eyes from. Next to it was a chair in which Alfred was softly snoring.

She hadn’t seen him for days, but the worry she imagined plagued his face was even visible as he slept. Careful not to wake him, Wilhelmina sat herself on the chair on the other side of the room. She tried not to look, but soon her gaze was on Drummond. At the palace she’d heard the secretary had been hurt badly, but what she saw now was worse than she’d imagined. Sweat dripped from his forehead onto the pillow, dampening his hair and the bed. His face was distorted from pain she didn’t know he could feel in his slumber. His- a noise from the other side of the room made Wilhelmina lose her train of thought and look up. 

Alfred yawned as he woke up. Yet, as his memories caught up with him, his stare went immediately to Edward.

“Alfred?”

The blond turned his head to the left and saw Wilhelmina seated on a chair just like his. He blinked a few times - his mind was so occupied with Drummond that it had become slow on every other subject - before he acknowledged her.

“What are you doing here?”

Wilhelmina shifted uncomfortably in her seat. “I wanted to visit him.” She locked eyes with Alfred. “And I wanted to check on you.”

Seeing his non-understanding look, she elaborated: “I’m worried, and I’m not the only one. There are stories going around that you’re heavily sick. Some people even think you’re dead or have run away. I know that’s not true, but you’re not taking care of yourself. Please Alfred, come with me to the palace so you can sleep and eat properly.”

Alfred was already shaking his head before she finished her sentence. “No, I can’t. I can’t leave him.” He gestured to Edward. “I need to be here when he wakes.”

“What if he doe-.” Mid-word she stopped and covered her mouth with her hands in shock. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to imply…”

Tears, that he’d been storing for two days, appeared in his eyes and within minutes he was a crying mess. Wilhelmina hurried to him and not knowing what else to do, she embraced him.

He hugged her back. “I just don’t know what to do. I wonder and I keep wondering what I’d do if he… I can’t say it.”

“Hush. He’s going to be fine. You’re going to be fine.”

“What would I do without him?”

From when she’d seen them kiss, Wilhelmina had known she and Alfred would never be more than friends. It hurt, holding him and not being able to comfort him like she’d want to. It hurt, but she was willing to set herself aside if it meant he could be happy. Right now, he needed a friend to care for him, and she would be that friend.

It took a while for Alfred to calm down, but when he did, he still didn’t want to leave. Wilhelmina knew she wouldn’t be able to convince him, so she left, but with the promise to come back later that night.

Which she did, with some bread and vegetables - the best she could find in the short amount of time she’d been away - and almost forced them on Alfred. The next day, she did the same, and she continued to do that until Alfred finally left that room.


	3. Chapter 3

Where could he be?

Victoria had wanted to speak to Lord Alfred about an important matter for days, but he was nowhere to be found. While normally he would make an appearance multiple times a day. His sudden disappearance not only irritated, but also worried the Queen.

At the moment, she was pacing around, thinking about her next action. “Albert, have you seen Lord Alfred?”

Albert looked up from the text he was reading. “I haven’t seen him all week my darling.”

“Where could he be?” she said, worry creeping into her voice. Alfred had never done this before. For years, he’d been at the palace and his loyalty had proven him to be a person Victoria could trust. Disappearing without letting something know was not something he would ever do. Or so she’d thought.

“Why don’t you ask someone who might know?” Albert contributed before concentrating back on his task.

Victoria stood still. She’d asked around, but there was someone the Queen hadn’t asked yet that might know.

“Duchess!”

“Yes, your Majesty.” The words sounded before the bowing figure of the Duchess entered the room. The sight made Victoria smile. When the Duchess first came to the palace, she’d thought her to be prejudiced and utterly formal. And though she was too formal for Victoria’s taste, the elderly woman was not as she’d been judged.

“Do you know where Lord Alfred is?”

The Duchess looked contemplative, like she wasn’t sure whether she should tell or not, but after a few second she answered: “He’s with Mister Drummond, Ma’am.”

A small crinkle appeared between Victoria’s brows. “Peel’s private secretary. Who was shot?” She’d seen them talking a couple of times, but hadn’t known they’d known each other so well.

“Yes Ma’am.”

“Has he been there all week?” The Duchess nodded. “Why?”

Again, Victoria noticed that same expression on the Duchess’ face. “They were friends, your Majesty.”

The answer didn’t satisfy the Queen. She understood Lord Alfred was worried for his friend, but disappearing for a whole week? It seemed illogical to Victoria. Only husbands and wives had the privilege to stay home when their spouse was sick. All other relatives or friends were kept up to date by a doctor and supposed to continued with their life and work as if nothing had happened.

“Tell him to come back, he is needed here,” she ordered.

“But Ma’am-” Victoria’s stern look made her close her mouth. “Alright, I’ll send for him.”

 

Later that day a carriage arrived at the palace. The man inside got out and made his way up the large stairs. His movements were slow, like time went on a different pace for him, and the bounce that was normally in his steps had disappeared. Only a few servants and palace guests that saw him walk through the halls recognised him. And when he opened the big wooden doors to attend the meeting the Queen had wanted him to attend so badly-

“What?”

“Oh.”

\- everyone turned around, looked at him and gaped. Alfred barely registered there shocked looks and walked closer to them, though he stayed further away than he normally would.

The reason for this reaction was simple: Alfred looked like he’d been run over by a carriage, patched up by a doctor and run over by another carriage only to start the cycle again. Purple bags resided under his once radiant, but now hollow eyes. His normally perfectly kept clothes looked like Alfred had worn them to bed for days and he clearly hadn’t shaved for the same amount of time. His gaze rested on the ground and when he did look up, Alfred averted his eyes almost immediately.

The meeting did not go as Victoria had wanted. Lord Alfred may have been there, but mentally he was nowhere to be found in that room. Multiple times she, and the others in the room, had tried to ask him about his opinion on the matter, but Alfred didn’t respond. At the end of the conversation Victoria had asked him her questions, but none had been answered. When the meeting came to an end, Alfred was already out of the chamber before anyone noticed he’d gone.

“What has happened to him?”

Victoria moved to stand in the door. “I don’t know,” She answered her husband while her eyes followed the young lord down the hall. “But I’ll find out.” She smiled at Albert before she stepped into the hall and traced Lord Alfred’s steps.

The further Victoria walked, the clearer she could hear the familiar notes of a piano. From the hall she could see Wilhelmina play the instrument. Her fingers flew over the keys in a trained motion. For a few minutes Victoria listened to the music and let it carry her to another world. In the middle of the song, the player stopped. Victoria opened her eyes, which she hadn’t noticed she’d closed.

“What are you doing here majesty?” Wilhelmina asked in her soft voice. The young woman rose from the piano stool and motioned for the Queen to come inside the room.

“I came looking for Lord Alfred.” Victoria said as she walked to stand next to Wilhelmina. In the time the woman had been here Victoria hadn’t really gotten to know her, but still she felt Wilhelmina was trustworthy. As she stood there, Victoria waited for the other to say something, but she did not. Wilhelmina just stared to the other side of the room and when Victoria followed her gaze, she understood why. Standing on the balcony, was the man she was looking for: Lord Alfred.

But now Victoria saw him standing there, she couldn’t find it in herself to talk to him. He seemed so turned in on himself, so hurt, so vulnerable and Victoria knew she was not the right person to talk to him at the moment. That was why she instead turned to Wilhelmina. “Why is he acting like that?”

Wilhelmina got that same contemplative expression her aunt had had earlier that day and Victoria knew the other was aware of something she wasn’t. But instead of pushing her, Victoria held her tongue and gave Wilhelmina the time she needed. Just when the Queen grew tired of waiting the other woman spoke: “You know where he’s been this week?”

“I’ve heard he has been at Drummond’s side, yes.”

“Were you told that he hasn’t left Drummond since he first got there?” Her eyes set on Alfred, worry shone bright in them. “He has barely eaten or slept this week. I had to bring him food, if I hadn’t he would’ve starved himself.”

Victoria’s eyes widened at Wilhelmina’s words, because she, indeed, hadn’t heard that information. She looked down and noticed she was fidgeting with her hands. Quickly, Victoria stopped the nervous motion and placed her arms at her sides. “Why was he there? I know they were, are, friends, but why does it hit him this hard? He looks like his whole family has been murdered.” Her eyes flickered to Alfred

Again Wilhelmina’s expression became pensive. There was something no one had shared with her and Victoria didn’t like it, but she had hope that Wilhelmina would tell her what was going on.

“I don’t know how to find the right words. I guess they haven’t been invented yet.” Wilhelmina smiled sadly. “Alfred and Edward are… more?, than friends.” Victoria raised her eyebrows, not understanding what Wilhelmina was trying to say. “They feel stronger for each other than friends. I- I don’t know if I should tell this.” Again, Wilhelmina’s eyes flickered to the balcony. It was as if she was asking for Alfred’s permission. When she finally decided to tell, her demeanor changed. Wilhelmina closed the doors to the hall before she stepped closer to the Queen, she scanned the room one more time and then whispered secretly: “The last day we were in Scotland, they didn’t attend the entertainment prepared for you and your retinue, but went with the servants. I followed because, I liked Lord Alfred.” It seemed hard for her to admit that and it took a few seconds before she could look Victoria in the eye again and continue. “Everyone was having fun dancing and so were they. It was adorable to see. I’ve often replayed those memories in my mind and I’ve realised that I’ve never seen them so happy before. They went away from the group and I followed, I guess I just wanted to share in that joy. That was when I saw it.”

The silence that followed those words seemed to last minutes and Victoria couldn’t take the suspense. “What did you see?”

Encouraged by her Queen’s words Wilhelmina answered: “They kissed.”

Wait, what? “They kissed?”

Wilhelmina nodded. “Yes your Majesty. I can barely believe it myself, but that is what I saw. And well, I said I never saw them happier than when they were dancing, but I’d lie if I didn’t say they were more joyful than ever in that moment.”

“I don’t understand. I-” Victoria fell quiet as Alfred left the balcony and entered the room.

He didn’t seem to notice the sudden silence in the room. Just as he paid no attention to the two women right in front of him.

“Alfred.” Hearing his name made him look up, but the look on his face was confused. His mind was so far away that everything being said to him had to go through an iron curtain before it could reach him. “How are you?”

It took a while for Alfred to progress the question. “Not good, but Edward was doing better today. I have to get back.” And before anything else could be said, Alfred had already gone.

Two pairs of eyes watched his retreating form, the persons those eyes belonged to only spoke when Alfred was gone. “I, euhm, have some business to attend to,” Victoria said. Her statement wasn’t true, but she needed some time to let this conversation sink in before she could understand any of it.

Wilhelmina looked like she was going to stop the Queen, but instead she said: “Of course your Majesty” like her aunt had taught her to do.

The rest of the day Victoria couldn’t get that conversation out of her head. So when she lay in bed with Albert that night she had to ask his opinion on the topic. “Albert?”

Only problem: how could she phrase to him what Wilhelmina had told her. “Yes Victoria.”

Even though she had no clue on what to say, she opened her mouth and let the first thing she could come up with leave it. “Do you think two men can love each other?”

Albert’s brows furrowed like they always did when he was contemplating an answer and Victoria couldn’t help, but think how cute he looked. “Of course, my love, many men are friends and love each other as that.”

Victoria shook her head. “That’s not what I mean. I know friends love each other, but I mean more than that. Could two men love each other.” Albert looked at her with confusion, so she added: “Like we love each other.”

His brows shot into his hair at the statement and he couldn’t seem to rest his eyes on one place until he decided to focus on Victoria. “Euhm, well, no, not that I know off.” His voice had a finality to it that clearly expressed he didn’t want to discuss it further.

Victoria wasn’t satisfied with that answer and continued without consideration. “But it has to exist right? All those old stories about men willing to die for their ‘friend’, the rumours that seem to follow Lord Matthew everywhere he goes and he’s not the only one. I know gossip isn’t always the most reliable source, but what I heard today made me think maybe there is more than the love a marriage gives.”

“What story are you talking about?”

“You remember what the Duchess said this morning?”

Albert zoomed out for a moment, thinking back to that memory. “When you asked where Lord Alfred was?”

Victoria nodded. “She told that he had been at Drummond’s the whole week.”

“And the story you heard today, it was about them?”

“Yes, but it wasn’t a story, it did happen. Wilhelmina said she saw them-” Even though she was beginning to accept the thought of two men in love, saying it out loud would be as accepting it as the truth, but maybe that was a good thing. “Wilhelmina saw Alfred and Drummond kiss.”

“Wow, that’s… I don’t know. Did she really see this? You’re sure she didn’t make it up?”

“Of course I’m sure! Why would I tell you if I thought she was lying? And I’m still trying to wrap my head around it, but don’t you think it’s wonderful? Two people that love each other, what can be more divine than that?”

“But don’t you think it’s against nature? Women and men fall in love for a reason.”

“Love is more than a desire to reproduce Albert!”

“Yes. Of course Victoria, but how can men love each other like that when it isn’t the same, when they can’t have the same as normal couples.”

“You think it’s abnormal?”

“Yes. Don’t you see that.”

“I do, but still I can’t stop thinking: there’s nothing more wonderful than love, so why should it be restricted to one simple category.”

The look on Albert’s face turned pensive, because, though he couldn’t grab the concept, he did understand Victoria’s train of thoughts. “Maybe you’re right love,” he admitted, “But still I don’t understand it.”

“I don’t understand it either Albert, I don’t think I ever will. But do we need to.”

He didn’t answer, but Victoria could see agreement shimmer in his eyes. Neither of them could understand it, but as she’d said: love is a wonderful thing. And who could oppose to that.


	4. Chapter 4

A carriage stopped in front of Edward Drummond’s home. A woman, clothed in black, stepped out and hurried through the rain to the house. A simple cloak protected her from the water and her face couldn’t be seen in the dim light of the evening. She knocked and the nurse residing there to care for Mister Drummond opened the door and let her in.

The person she wanted to visit was housed in the bedroom upstairs. Wooden steps creaked under her feet as she made her way up. She stood still before the oaken door, a look of doubt crossed her face. Why was she even here? She did know why: she wanted to talk to them, confront them. But still there was this nagging at her mind that reminded her that she had nothing to do with it.

She sighed and knocked on the door. Now she was here, she might as well accept her own stubborn and curious personality. Alfred appeared in the opening, a small smile adorned his face. He seemed much happier than when she’d seen him at the palace the day before.

“Hello, who may you be?” His voice was soft and a questioning look lay in his eyes. Victoria took of her hat, so revealing her identity. “Your Majesty,” Alfred said shocked and bowed his head.

“No need for formalities Lord Alfred.”

“Then you should let the title drop Ma’am.” Victoria smiled at that and Alfred opened the door wider so she could enter the room. “We have a royal visitor,” he announced her to Drummond, who lay in bed. The man looked tired, but Victoria was thankful to see the colour was not drained from his skin. She’d expected him to be in a much worse state, but she didn’t need a doctor to tell her Drummond was going to live. The triumph in the expression of both men said enough.

Drummond looked surprised when he caught sight of who their guest was. “Your Majesty,” he said, just like Alfred had done a few seconds ago.

“Like I said to Alfred,” she turned to smile at him, “there’s no need for formalities. I’m not here as the Queen. At the moment I’m simply Victoria.”

The men didn’t know what to say, but as the silence grew uncomfortable, Alfred took the word. “As you can see, Edward is finally getting better. The doctors had given up on him, but he made it. They’re calling it a miracle.” He let out a disbelieving chuckle. “I don’t know what I’d have done if you hadn’t made it.” The words were directed to Drummond and the loving smile the two shared made Victoria feel like she was too much in this room.

She scraped her throat and spoke: “I’m glad to hear you’ll heal, but though I came to receive this news, it’s not the only reason I’m here.”

Edward and Alfred both looked up at that. “Than what else did you want to discuss?”

Victoria took a moment to collect her thoughts, meanwhile stopping her fingers from fumbling with her dress. A deep breath entered her lungs, calming her down a bit, before she spoke: “Recently someone has made me think about love.” The two men shared a cautious glance. “And I’ve come to the conclusion that love can not only be experienced through a usual relationship, but extended to all sorts of relationships.” The worried glance from a minute before changed into a hopeful sight, because, thought both men, maybe she understood.

“I’ve heard you two fall under the special category, for a lack of another term.” A soft smile appeared on Victoria’s face. An expression Edward and Alfred mirrored. There was still some fear in their countenance, but more joyful feelings seemed to have the upper hand and Victoria was glad for that. “I want to help you.”

‘What do you mean?”

Victoria contemplated her response, but instead of answering she asked a question: “Do you want to be together?”

Edward and Alfred shared a look before they replied in unison: “Yes, of course.” But before Victoria could speak Alfred gave a broader answer: “But we know it will never happen. It’s-” He sighed. “I can’t explain it correctly, but when we’re together I feel, happier than ever. I don’t want to give that up, but what else can we do.”

The smile Victoria gave them as answer confused the men, but when she spoke all became clear. “That’s where my plan comes into play.”


	5. Chapter 5

Were they really doing this? Alfred still had his doubts about the plan. Doubts that he’d clearly voiced, but that no one had listened to. Edward was still weak and he was so afraid the other wouldn’t make the escape. Since Victoria had told them her plan he was getting visions of Edward bleeding out on the ground, while he was screaming at him to hold on, that someone would come to heal him. But in every dream, Edward died.

He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if that happened and so he’d tried to convince Edward to wait, at least until he was properly healed. But Alfred’s efforts had been in vain and now they were waiting for the plan to start.

The plan itself wasn’t that complicated. Victoria had done well to keep it as simple as possible. The Queen had ordered them to make sure everything they needed was packed. In a few minutes, a carriage would arrive. Alfred and Edward were to hide their faces for the driver who would take them just out of the city. There they’d have to wait for another carriage that would take them all the way to Scotland where a house would be waiting for them.

It seemed too good to be true, but it was real and though Alfred still wished they’d wait until Edward was stronger, he was so happy they would be able to live a real life together. Their stay in Scotland had been magical and he was hoping the same for their future. The thought of them even having a future together excited him. This was really happening.

Hope and worry and happiness and melancholy, it all went through Alfred’s head in just a few minutes. His emotions were a mess, but that didn’t matter at the moment. What did matter was—

A knock on the door erased every thought he’d had that evening and replaced it with anticipation and nervousness.

He walked to the window and looked through the glass. “The carriage is here!” he called to Edward, who rested in a chair close to the door.

Alfred placed his hat on his head, made sure the shadow hid his face and opened the door. The driver greeted him. Alfred nodded and already sent the man to the carriage, telling him that he and his companion would come in a minute. He helped Edward stand up and with one arm around him and the other holding a suitcase, Alfred left the house behind. They both cast it one more glance before they got into the carriage and told the driver they were ready to leave.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter. Hope you all enjoy it :)

The ride hurt Edward more than they’d anticipated. With every hobble or bump the carriage rode over, Edward hissed and moaned. Alfred tried as much as he could to alleviate the pain.

“How do you think the place will look like?” he asked, hoping to distract Edward enough from his wounds.

“Ah,” Edward grunted as the wheels hit another bump. “I think it will be wonderful.” He gritted his teeth, ignoring the hurt as much as he could, hoping to reassure Alfred that he was okay. “A small house, far away from other people, maybe close by a lake.”

“Mmh,” Alfred hummed. “Then we have to go fishing there someday. Enjoy a nice view and fresh fish.” A smile crept onto his lips.

Edward slapped him on the shoulder. “I know I’m nice to look at, but that fish will be even more amazing.”

“I’m sure it will be.”

The carriage slowed down and came to a stop after riding over one last bump. A deep sigh escaped Edward’s lips. Now the ride was over his body finally relaxed a bit. His shoulders lost their tension and he rested his head back.

Alfred’s brows came together and created deep creases on his forehead. “You can’t go all the way to Scotland like this.”

“But I will.”

“I keep wondering whether you’re a lunatic or not.”

“I just love you.”

Once both realised what Edward had said, a thick silence came over them. It was strange, after all this time, being together, making a plan to have a life together it still hadn’t been said. Until now.

When Alfred retrieved how his tongue worked the words left his lips as quick as he could pronounce them. “I love you too.”

Their bodies got closer, fingers tangled together, arms embraced, and they kissed. Loving, and just as passionate as the first time.

A knock sounded on the wooden carriage and with one last, quick kiss they got some space between them.

Alfred was closest to the door and opened it. In the moon and starlight, he saw two faces, those of Wilhelmina and the Queen. The open, happy smiles—with a bit of worry in them—directed at the two men, were happily returned.

“We’re here to say goodbye.”

Four smiles faltered. How could such a happy moment also be sad?

Alfred and Edward got out of the carriage and moved away with Victoria while Wilhelmina sent the driver back home.

“The next driver will be here in a few minutes.” The following silence was again broken by Victoria: “I’m going to miss you.”

It was spoken so softly and out of character that a reaction only came after it became awkward. “We will too.”

“Don’t.” Wilhelmina joined the conversation. “Be happy. You should be.”

“I think we will manage that.” And the look Edward directed to Alfred said more than a thousand words.

Hooves clattered on the gravel. The horse pulling the carriage whinnied before coming to a stop.

“We should say goodbye.”

They all nodded, but no moves were made and no words were spoken. They just stood there, in silence, none of them knowing what to say.

Then Alfred took the word. “Thank you,” he said to Victoria. “You’ve done more for us than anyone else has ever done. Or ever will.” He turned to Wilhelmina. “You too. I don’t think I’d be here if it wasn’t for you.” Alfred pulled her into a hug, his final goodbye.

He moved back to let Edward say his own goodbyes. And before they knew it, they were in the carriage. Waving at the two women, for what would probably be the last time.

Edward and Alfred sat in silence for a long time, only speaking again when the sun had risen high in the sky and they needed to stop to let Edward rest.

When the sun set, they had finally reached the promised home in Scotland—their happy ending.


End file.
